


Canada's NOT so Fun Adventure

by blackkitten1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada being slightly ooc, F/M, Language, McDonald's bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitten1/pseuds/blackkitten1
Summary: Alfred has somehow been able to rope Matthew into pretending to be him while he attends to other matters. His reasoning, no one will know the difference. This in turn makes Canada very angry, but he sucks it up and does this one thing for his brother with the hope that America will grow up and quit being a dick.





	Canada's NOT so Fun Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred has somehow been able to rope Matthew into pretending to be him while he attends to other matters. His reasoning, no one will know the difference. This in turn makes Canada very angry, but he sucks it up and does this one thing for his brother with the hope that America will grow up and quit being a dick.   
> Characters:  
> America-Alfred F. Jones.  Main characters  
> Canada-Matthew (Mattie) Williams  Main Characters 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Brotherly fights (I know)  
> McDonald is involved, and bad things will happen to it. The food, not the building.   
> Some cursing.   
> Canada is slightly OOC   
> Fem!Italy
> 
> French Terms:  
> Je suis désolé, quoi?  I’m sorry, what?   
> Non  no   
> Merde  fuck   
> Fils  Son  
> Père  Father  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia it belongs to its rightful owner, Himaruya.   
> ~Enjoy the Show~

Mattie had heard his fair share of stupid and dumb ideas from his brother, but this seemed to take the whole cake. Canada tried to understand the madness that was his brother in a way he only knew how. Listen. Listen and try to dissuade his idiot brother from making a stupid decision. However, how can he help his oblivious brother who seems to think that the world is all fine and dandy and that his nation was the greatest? 

That’s right, you either have to strap him to a chair and make him listen or ignore him until he comes to you, but even then, he tries to turn it around on you making it seem like its your fault! By you I mean Canada. Yes, he’s tried everything. Its like Alfred refuses to listen to anything he says or tries to say. Mattie always wondered why it was that his family seemed to forget him, but when they need him or haven’t heard from him in a while they up and decide, ‘OH! I need the advice of Canada!’ Who? Canada, you know the guy above America? Oh, never mind. However, this begins on the day before a very important meeting. A meeting that everyone had to attend. Canada didn’t even know why he attended anymore, he barely got to speak or even got his own opinions heard. 

But that night America approached him with a very crazy idea. A ludicrous idea, an idea that Canada knew wasn’t going to work. An idea that would make him lose sleep because his precious brother was a paranoid idiot. Oh, you don’t want him to get started on England, that’s for sure. 

So, that’s where this leaves us now, with Canada listening to America prattle on and on about his problems and what he actually needs. 

“So, my bro. Will you help me?” Alfred asked in a hopeful voice.   
Mattie blinks then pays attention, “I’m Sorry Alfie, but you lost me somewhere around there with how fast you were talking.” 

Alfred groaned and looked at Mattie, “Honestly Mattie, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to pretend to be me for the meeting tomorrow until I get what I need to get done, done.” Alfred elaborated.   
Mattie thought about it, “What do you need to do that’s more important than the meeting that we all have to go to?” He asked quietly. 

“Mattie, its something that’s important and hush hush. Top secret, means I can’t share. Even though I know you wouldn’t ever dare try to hurt me. Right bro?” 

Mattie held back the urge to roll his amethyst eyes at Alfred, “Yeah we wouldn’t want a repeat of 1812. Right?” He muttered. 

“Sorry bro! Couldn’t hear ya!” He said as he took bites of his cheeseburger that had come out of nowhere, seriously where did his brother keep all that junk. Canada almost threw up in his mouth a little bit at the thought of the cheeseburgers and unhealthy crap in that McDonald’s bag. 

“Nothing, so tell me what you want, without spewing your food everywhere.” He replied quietly.  
Alfred grinned, “Now you’re starting to sound like Iggy! But fine, I guess I can put this up for a while.”  
Canada silently thanked his lucky stars, he wouldn’t have to decipher his brother for this entire meeting they were having. 

Canada waited expectantly for his brother to start talking. 

“OH! Right. I need you to pretend to be me for tomorrow.” He came out and said it, though Canada’s eye went wide behind his glasses as he tried to process what his brother just asked him. 

“Je suis désolé, quoi?” Canada sputtered in his native language. 

 

America furrowed his eyebrows, “BRO! You know I can’t speak that gibberish.” He crossed his arms and pouted, making him look like a spoiled brat who didn’t get the cookie he was promised. 

Canada shook his head silently thinking, ‘You may think its gibberish, but its not you git.’ He then proceeded to say, “I said, I’m sorry, what? H-How do you think this will end remotely well?” 

 

Alfred smiled at his sweet innocent little brother, “Because I have faith that you Matthew Williams can pull it off. You look like me, we have a similar build, but I’m way stronger, and we’re twins. Its foolproof! It can work!” 

Alfred looked overly excited that his monstrosity of a plan could even work. Mattie was a bit worried. He wasn’t even sure that this could work, I mean yeah. They looked alike, they were twins for crying out loud, but this…. his tone of voice, his overall shyness, that could never make it to be Alfred’ boisterous and head-strong demeanor, not by a long shot and he was strong too! He wondered how in the world he was going to pull this off until…

“And I’ll coach you on how to act like me all night. We won’t get any sleep! We won’t stop till you can act like me and be like me!” He shouted excitedly. 

 

That was then Mattie face-palmed in his head and looked down at Kumajiro.   
Kuma looked up at his human and said simply, “Hungry. Feed me.” 

Mattie stood up and set Kuma on the chair, “I don’t know Alfred…I don’t think we can pull it off in one night…” He replied as he went to the mini-fridge and grabbed out a package of seal pulling out one strip he hands it to Kuma who takes it greedily. 

“What are the odds that they’re actually going to believe it? Do you think they’re really that stupid? Wait…Don’t answer that.” 

He saw that Alfred was literally going to answer that question and wanted to stop him before he got the answer out. He couldn’t believe he was even considering this stupid idea. Mattie wanted to know what he got out of it. He desperately wanted to know what was going to happen if he did this little favor for his brother. He honestly didn’t want to, but if it were to help Alfred then fine. 

“What do I get out of it? And I won’t be responsible for any mishaps that happens while I’m you and your nation for a day. It’s not like they’re going to miss me anyway, no one ever sees me, but at least I get out of being sat on by Russia- “ 

Alfred looked enraged, “WAIT WHAT? That fat-ass communist bastard was sitting on my baby brother?! Why didn’t you tell me!” 

Mattie had to cover his ears while the ringing of his brothers shouting rang through his precious ears ‘I’m older than you, you fucking git’ he thought to himself then answered, “Well I didn’t think he’d keep doing it and every time I try to ask him to move off me… he won’t. I think he knows about Ukraine.” 

America glanced up his mouth stuffed full of fries, “Wha- you, and Ukrame!!~”

Canada winced a little, “Its Ukraine, and yeah… I think Russia found out and he’s been doing it to get back at me, but why wouldn’t he try to attack me?” He thought aloud. 

“Dude! Do you want to get attacked by fucking Russia?!” Alfred shouted at an abnormally high frequency.   
Mattie kept himself from putting his hands over his ears, “No! But I don’t understand why you think I could pull you off.” 

Alfred couldn’t help it, he laughed. Mattie didn’t get it, “W-Why are you laughing?”   
“…C-Cause…you made a sex joke without knowing it!” 

Mattie tilted his head and blinked then shouted, “Really Alfred! Focus Alfie!” He rose his voice just a tad having gotten his brothers attention.

Alfred stopped laughing and just smiled at him and conceded, “That my brother, is where the night will go. I’m going to teach you how to be a hero like me. How to act like me and how to put away burgers like me. Come on!” 

Canada somehow thought of a strange connection between his brother and Gaston the villain from Beauty and the Beast. He didn’t have time to ponder that when Alfred grabbed Mattie’s arm and dragged him along to another part of the house. All the while Canada silent wondered why he had agreed, this was going to be bad. No one would believe it! 

o0o0o0o

The night drew on:

Alfred had Mattie sit in front of him as he pulled up a notebook, “Okay you gotta act like me. Can you do that?” 

Mattie didn’t see the point in this; he was already starting to regret it, but he never said anything and decided to keep his mouth shut. All he wanted was to go to bed instead of wasting time trying to act like his idiot brother. Mattie thought this was stupid and to be honest, the North American twins came up with better schemes. 

“Go on, Mattie! Say it! Bitch I’m the Hero!” He enthused. 

Mattie took his hand off of his cheek and said quietly, “Bitch…. I’m the Hero?”   
Alfred shook his head, “No. Louder! Louder! More feeling and don’t question yourself you gotta be just like me.” He smiled his signature smile. 

Mattie just gave a small glare, “Alfred did you ever consider that maybe I’m not like you? We may look alike, but we’ll never be able to pull this off. Whatever it is.” 

Alfred frowned and gave the table a clap, “You can do it! You’re not backing out now, not after we’ve invested 4 hours into this. So, grow a pair and do exactly what I say brohas!” He chuckled, “Now again. Say Bitch!!! I’m the Hero!!” 

Mattie jumped at the clap of the table but listened to his brother as he heard him say it, “Aboot fucking shit.” He grumbled and stood up, he was so fed up and he looked at Alfred and shouted as loud as he could, “BITCH! I’m the HERO!!!~” 

Alfred clapped and patted his brother on the back, “That’s what I’m talking about!!! You did it bro!!”   
Mattie did not feel happy at all, all he felt was anger that he was being made to do this, but he kept quiet as he brushed his curl out of his face. He made a face when he did so. 

Alfred smiled, “Okay next thing, you always refer to Russia as a commie bastard and…” He went on and on.

Alfred smirked, “I have a list of things you can do to be more like me, here read it over and tell me whatcha think.” 

America’s List of How to be Like Him! ~  
1\. Always refer to Russia as a commie bastard.   
2\. YOU, by you I mean me, AM THE HERO!!   
3\. Never drink British Tea!   
4\. Celebrate 4th of July and make it last sucka!  
5\. Insult Britain at least once a meeting.   
6\. Make sure to get the latest video game recommendation from Japan.   
7\. Eat burgers!   
8\. Drink 10 milkshakes!  
9\. Eat more burgers!   
10\. I’m the best Nation eva!~

Mattie poured over it eyes wide, “Surely this isn’t real is it Alfred?” He looked very skeptical, “Course it is Mattie and you’re going to memorize all of it.” He laughed as if this were the funniest thing on the planet.   
Mattie internally groaned but set about practicing to be his brother. 

~A few Hours Later~

It had to be at least 6 in the morning and the meeting didn’t start till 11:00 in the morning. Mattie was exhausted, he wanted to call it quits. He had gotten his brother’s voice down pat, he now had to go through wardrobe changes. “Alfred, all you wear is that bomber jacket and that uniform. I think I will be fine-…” 

“No! You have to wear this, this and this!” He threw every piece of clothing at the sound of ‘this’.   
Mattie dodged the clothes that were being thrown at him and he sighed when one hit his face, it so happened to be a pair of the American flag, they were new. He glared at his brother, but recovered, “I’m wearing your underwear now? What is the likeliness that I’m going to get my pants tugged down?” 

America smirked, “Just in Case someone decides to pants you. You know. As a prank.” 

Canada rolled his eyes and gathered the clothes and headed for the bathroom, he had always worn baggy clothes and never anything that showed off his own muscles. He was a very self-conscious nation, thank you very much. 

He began taking off his maple hoodie and looked at it longingly. It was his security blanket, almost. His friend Kumajiro was his first security blanket. A Big fluffy one at that that never remembered his name, but still his nonetheless. He looked at the Red, white, and blue American eagle shirt that also served as under armor. He put it on and did a double take in the mirror. He moved to the side and looked at his 4 pack that was visible under the shirt. ‘Oh…no…oh no no…non, I can’t wear this… I’ll…this is so embarrassing.’ He thought to himself as he shook his head and pulled on the dark jeans with a pair of his own converse. 

He thought it was good and he’d pair it off with the stupid bomber jacket. Never mind the fact that he was not going to be comfortable with anything that was going to happen today, but it was okay because he was doing a silly favor for his brother and hopefully no one caught onto what was going on right? 

Mattie finished dressing up and checked the time, it was nearly 8 in the morning and Mattie was feeling rather cranky. He hadn’t gotten any sleep and didn’t know if he would even survive the meeting, it would be a miracle. 

Mattie walked out and looked at Alfred who spat out his drink and blinked, “Are hoodies all that you wear? Cause damn…. I didn’t know you even knew what a gym was.”

Mattie glared a little, “I know what a gym is, and I do play Hockey. I must stay in shape for that you know. As to me wearing hoodies, yes, I wear them on occasion, but its because its cold in my home, and no I wear other things too when I go visit Ukraine.” ‘She’s very lovely, and very kind, I really am a lucky nation…’ he thought to himself. 

Alfred recovered quickly and wiped at his mouth and smirked, “Sure you do buddy I’m sure you wear all sorts of things with Ukraine.” He teased. 

Mattie threw his hands in the air, “Will you stop making innuendos We wear normal things when we cuddle- “

 

“So, you do Cuddle!!!!! And other things!” Alfred shouted laughing. 

“You’re insufferable, and I hope Belarus throws a knife at your dick.” He mumbles the last part. “Now what do I got to do?” 

Alfred smiled, “This is the easy part, you’re gonna be 30 minutes late and run in with a few burgers and a milkshake per usual for my standards and you’re going to kick the door open and say, ‘THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!’ then sit down and munch on the delicious burgers. So, set your alarm for 11:00, but don’t arrive until 11:25 or 11:30.” 

Mattie held his hand up, “Fine, I’m going to bed. Night” he walked off heading for the spare room in America’s house. He crashed with Kuma near his head. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

*BEEP! BEEP!! BEEP!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!! * 

Mattie jolted awake looking at his phone, it read, 11:45. He was really late. Mattie jumped up scrambling to put a comb through his hair. 

“Merde!!” he combed his hair wincing when he got his curl a few times. He tripped and landed over a pair of pants on the floor, “The hell. Eh?” He didn’t have time for this he needed to be at that meeting 45 minutes ago. 

Mattie hurried out and hopped into the car heading toward Mcdonald’s though the logical part of his mind said to just go to the meeting. He knew his brother was counting on him to make sure this went smoothly, Alfred was doing something top secret and he needed Mattie to be him and not have anything go wrong. 

Matthew finally got into the line at McDonald’s and only ordered about 6 cheeseburgers and a large Chocolate shake. Which came out to be 9 dollars and 64 cents. (A rough estimate.) He was not going to eat all of it. 

With the food in hand he hurried to the United Nation’s Building, parked and hurried in. Canada gripped the bag and his shake in his hands as he heard voices, loud voices coming in through the doors. With all his strength that he could muster, he kicked the door open and opened his mouth. ‘You can do this eh?’ 

“The HERO HAS ARRIVED!!!” 

 

He saw all the nations jump and look in his direction, mainly an angry England. “How dare you come to this meeting late and carrying that disgusting filth with you?! Do you even know what you’re putting in your stomach?!” 

‘Trust me dad….it does not bring me joy to have to eat this shit….’ He however answered with, “Oh I’m late? I didn’t know bro,” He sat down in the empty spot and set his bag and shake on the table. He smiled brightly. They could all actually see him! 

If he wasn’t so insulted, he’d be happy to be noticed! 

Ludwig slammed his fist on the table, “Now if ve’re all paying attention, let us continue vith zhis meeting.” He shouted as he also scared Italy who looked at him with her big doe brown eyes. “Did you-a have to slam youra fist into table?” 

Ludwig looked at her apologetically, “Sorry” He mumbled and watched the meeting continue.  
He brought to attention all that was going on in the world including his own nation. Each nation got a chance to speak and Canada scanned the room as he took notes and finally grabbed out a burger and unwrapped it he took a small bite and winced, it was okay…he just didn’t really care for greasy food.

Mattie was too much in thought when he heard England shouting at him, “Did you hear a word that was just spoken America?! I know I taught you manners somewhere in that thick skull of yours!” 

‘Yeah you did, you taught me too, not that you’d even remember me from time to time.’ He thought sourly. 

“OH! Of course, I heard what was going on….” 

“Really then do tell us what you heard.” He crossed his arms and waited. Canada gulped slightly and took a sip of the sugary milkshake and sighed at the taste, England knew something was up and was going to get down to it.

France on the other hand knew that that was not America, though he had to admit that his little Canada was doing a good job for trying to be his younger brother at least. 

Canada smiled a smile that he knew America would make, “Geez Iggy. All I heard was you yappin’ and holdin’ up the meetin’” He said in between bites of burger and slurps of his shake. He had to admit he was getting sick. He hadn’t even gone through the bag of burgers yet and already he could feel his tummy not agreeing with him. 

Mattie had a very healthy diet, with the exception of his pancakes dripping in his specially made Syrup. If he did say so very much. His pancakes were the best and he would fight someone who dared say theirs were better. The same came to hockey, even Russia knew of how Canada was a formidable player in the sport. 

It was a close call in the 2018 Olympics, Russia had come out on top, then Germany, then himself. Mattie was very disappointed, but he knew that he would work harder for the upcoming year and he’d crush his opponents next time, he just knew it. He had at least made it to the top 3. 

England glared angrily, “Its rude to eat with your mouth open America, show some bloody manners! I taught you how! How are you my colo-“ 

That was when Mattie stood up and slammed his hands down in a fashion that his brother would, “I’m not your colony anymore, I’m my own nation! I’m a grown-ass Man!! Stop bellyaching at me!!” He sat down and slumped in his chair and let his eyes filter around the room, when they landed on Russia who just smiled his creepy smile and sat forward. 

“You are in more defensive mood today Amerika. Perhaps it is because of all that you have to take care of with what your boss is doing, Da?” 

Canada had no idea how to answer that, but he knew it was a jib somehow, he opened his mouth, “Actually, Ruskie. It’s called being fed up. Maybe you should look into it sometime.”   
Russia smirked and rose to the bait, “And perhaps you should be looking for the weight scale with the many burgers you have eaten da?” 

Canada internally cringed, he wasn’t fat, was he? Was this how America felt all the time when they made jibs about his weight? If so, then he didn’t like it and he wasn’t a fluffy Nation by any means, he was well built. All that was muscle, he just didn’t like to show it off like some of the other Nations did. 

“Maybe you should stop being so mean Ruskie.” He cringed, America would never say that, ‘Aboot fucking shit, I’m going to get found out.’ Canada thought, then added, “You should look in the mirror yourself Commie Bastard!” 

Russia smirked, and a dark aura could be felt all around some of the nations sitting around him scooted away from him. 

“Is that so Amerika?” he chuckled sweetly.   
Canada gulped slightly, “That’s right I can take you anytime anywhere, cause I’m the HERO!”   
Russia smirked and gave a childlike creepy laugh. 

That was when Germany decided to take over and shut everyone up. “Let’s get zhis meeting started ja? I vant to be back to my hotel by 7.”

And so the meeting continued, Canada idly listening to what was going on. He would check his watch every so often waiting for America to just bounce in and be like haha suckas’ I tricked you! Thing was, he never did. 

Then he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw someone sneaking in, wait was that….was that his uniform…the frig…Oh…OH no Alfred didn’t. He’s not wearing his favorite tan jacket and was that mustard stains on it? Canada was livid, ‘Special business my ass.’ Canada thought as the talking was then brought on to himself. He stood up and grabbed the disks. “Okay everybody, I have a special thing for you today, its on the projector. YAY!” He called out as he entered the flashdrive. 

 

He got up to the projector only to stop and pause when he saw a very red in the face Belarus enter silently and sit somewhere her big brother wouldn’t see her. ‘Merde…Alfred….I’m going to kill you…slowly and painfully.’ He thought angrily. 

“You know…Instead of showing you what I have on the projector I have something else in mind. You see. Ruskie. At least I’m not the one going around and sleeping with your sister Belarus”. He saw Alfred bristle as he sat back. Canada pulled the bomber jacket off and set it on the chair and let his hair come down to his shoulders. 

“Vhat? Vas zhat Amerika?” Russia stood up. 

“Funny thing is, I’m not bloody America, I’m fucking Canada. Matthew Williams. The nation above America, the person you sit on every other meeting. That’s me! And you!” He pointed at Alfred. 

“I pretended to be you and you went around in my uniform screwing around with Natalya as me! Do you know what could have happened if someone were to start a rumor like that and then my relationship with Ukraine could have been compromised or ended because of your stupidity!” 

Oh Canada was seething, but his yelling started out soft and rose in octave each time.   
Alfred looked up and began to move. 

“Oh no you don’t.” he stalked over and grabbed up America with incredible strength, Alfred got one hit in before Mattie smacked him and sat him down in a chair tying his arms down.   
“That was more important than a meeting, why? Why did you do it?”

Alfred smirked, “I wanted to experience what it would be like to be you for a day. And guess what I enjoyed every minute of it.” He winked at Natalya who crossed her arms and turned her head away from where her brother was looking at her unbelievably. 

Mattie wasn’t having it as he began to talk again but then someone else entered the conversation.   
“This is about a sibling squabble now!” It was England now, he was fuming glaring at the both of them.   
America laughed, “Of course not, its not a petty squabble we’re above that!” He smirked, “The same could be said about your squabbling with France.” 

England fumed as he snarled, “That’s different, we have history, you two have a history of being allies and being there for one another so act like it!” 

Canada laughed, “Oh you mean a history where I get called America by accident? A history where, I’m forgotten on almost everything? Hell, I get confused with HIM! How do you guys not see a difference between me and him! I have a different curl than him! I have a fucking BEAR!! How do you get us mixed up eh?!” 

Canada was fuming as he put his glasses back on grabbing his papers taking the McDonald’s bag and began to walk out then turned, “By the way Alfred, McDonald’s Sucks and you have no taste in food.” 

He threw the bag and shake into the fire heading for the door then turned again, “And another thing! Since I’m so easily forgotten, forget asking me to come to these meetings, or for help, I’m DONE!”   
Mattie walked out into the hallway with his bear trotting after him. The rest of the nations looked at Alfred shaking their heads, “You did it this time.” 

France sighed and grabbed his coat, “Where’re you going?” England called after him, “I’m going after my son, not that you ever cared about him Cher.” He walked out in a hurry. 

Outside the Meeting Room:

France hurried after Matthew, “Mon Cher! Fils!”   
Mattie turned glaring, “What Père?” He was tired and wanted to just go home and sleep, or even his hotel room. 

“What your brother did to you wasn’t right, but you shouldn’t take what he says to heart either.”   
Matthew frowned, “Don’t take it to heart? Don’t take it to heart?! Père I don’t! I’m just getting tired of being treated the way I get treated. I’m always forgotten, ever since England demanded me from you I was always forgotten, I thought it was because of my ability to just disappear, but maybe its more than that. I don’t know, but all I know is if I had stayed with you, that wouldn’t of happened. If you had fought for me, fought to keep me then it wouldn’t of happened.” 

France frowned, “Mon Cher, I did fight for you, but each time I failed getting farther away from the goal of getting you back, England was a lot stronger than me at that time. I regret it every day that I just didn’t sneak over and steal you away, but I couldn’t unless it incite another war that my country couldn’t have again against England. I’m truly sorry for what you had to go through. I’m sorry that I too sometimes forget where you’re at in a room, but never doubt that I love you fils.” He hugged Matthew close. “Your brother America is just an arrogant brat that tries too hard, he doesn’t know what its like to be forgotten, and he was cruel in how he did it, but he in a way also helped you, I don’t think they’ll ever forget seeing another country match his strength and tie him to a chair.” He tapped Matties nose. 

“Or the fact that you declared yourself ally-less, but you listen here mister, I will never leave you and I will never leave you ally-less especially since you’re far closer to Russia than I care to like.”   
Mattie smirked, “Russia isn’t half-bad, we sometimes play hockey together, though I always win.”   
France blinked, “Well then…” He paused, “Has this helped?” 

Mattie thought about it a moment, “Yes, this helped…Thank you Papa. I’m sorry I sort of just lost it in there…” 

France smiled, “You’re alright, just take some time to blow off steam and you look exhausted, go get some rest before I sick Prussia on you.” 

Mattie groaned, “Oh please not the Prussian, Anything but the Prussian, he’ll make me even more exhausted, having to make pancakes. I swear where does he put all those extra pancakes?” He joked.   
France laughed as well hugging him close, “ I don’t know, but go. Get some rest, I’ll see you again soon, I’ll come visit you when you’re able to have visitors alright and I’ll see you off at the airport.”   
Matthew nodded and walked off. He walked off feeling a lot better, though somewhere in his heart he still felt anger for his brother, but he bottled it back up again as he walked past a mirror. 

A figure smirked in his direction, the black shades tilting down just ever so slightly then he faded back into the mirror. 

Author’s Note: 

Alright guys, here’s one-shot, though I don’t know if it’ll stay that way, let me know what you guys think and if you think I should continue this. 😊 Thanks for reading 

Have a good night/day, blackkitten1

**Author's Note:**

> French Terms:  
> Je suis désolé, quoi?  I’m sorry, what?   
> Non  no   
> Merde  fuck   
> Fils  Son  
> Père  Father  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia it belongs to its rightful owner, Himaruya.   
> ~Enjoy the Show~


End file.
